


Subaek - Edging

by luzisoo



Series: Smut Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Drabble, Edgeplay, Gags, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rope Bondage, just a smut practice tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzisoo/pseuds/luzisoo
Summary: Baekhyun tested Junmyeon's limits.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: Smut Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141028
Kudos: 14





	Subaek - Edging

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a shameless practice of smut. Unbeta'd.

The bindings around his arms are long gone by now, the half-assed knots not enduring Baekhyun’s relentless thrashing, but even then he has no desire to move their arms from their bound position. He has no strength to, either; his fighting spirit leaving him by the second hour. 

He’s not complaining, though; this is exactly what he wanted. Exactly what he was expecting after sending Junmyeon risqué pictures during his meetings. He hadn’t believed the older when they drunkenly shared stories of their past sexual encounters that weekend, and the image of his otherwise quiet boyfriend in a dominant environment hadn’t left his mind since then.

The boyfriend in question sits at the end of the bed, still in his suit and annoyingly composed, a stark contrast to Baekhyun, who’s the image of debauchery. Naked, drooling, unfocused and with a heavy flush coating his alabaster skin. 

“Not going to challenge me anymore, Baekkie?” He speaks, the mischievous glint in his eyes betraying his soft voice. “I told you to behave, didn’t I?” 

He pulls the vibrator he’s holding to the head of Baekhyun’s cock away once more, to which the younger replies with yet another tearful whine. 

“Quit your whining, it’s not like you could cum either way.” Junmyeon flicks the base of Baekhyun’s cock to prove a point, a tight black ring keeping him on a constant edge. Baekhyun clenches in reflex and moans when the tip of the steel plug just briefly brushes his prostate, sending delicious shivers up his spine. 

The vibrator returns again, Junmyeon applying a bit more pressure, and he laughs when Baekhyun’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

“Ready to apologise?” He asks, absentmindedly flicking Baekhyun’s nipples in the process. The younger suppresses another moan around the ball gag and shakes his head. Junmyeon tsks and increases the power of the vibrator.

“As you wish. I have all night.”


End file.
